DBZ LOVE STARTS
by YEETismyname
Summary: In Goku's birthday party, he invited many guests over to his house. The DJ, that is Vegeta is playing the music, two other guest named Broly and Turles arrive. Vegeta, Broly, and Turles like Goku in that "certain" way. They all wanted Goku to become their mate, but how? Will all of these three men compete against each other to win Goku's heart? Lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

In Goku's birthday party, he invited many guests over to his house. The DJ, that is Vegeta is playing the music, two other guest named Broly and Turles arrive. Vegeta, Broly, and Turles like Goku in that "certain" way. They all wanted Goku to become their mate, but how? Will all of these three men compete against each other to win Goku's heart? Lets find out! (Note: Story based on this year songs. Also you may be like WTF while reading. Note: Goku is not gay when he's dancing THE MUSIC JUST GETS TO HIM)

Goku is having fun at his birthday party. He's wearing black skinny jeans, red Jordan retro 5 sneakers, grey Chicago Bull's shirt, and and his favorite Chicago Bull's hat.

Goku's hears his favorite song "Hot Nigga" by Bobby Shmurda. As he's dancing to his song, 2 men are watching him. "What?" Goku asked. "Nothing." Both men replied. Goku goes back to his dancing, and Vegeta switches the song to "Yike or Die". As Goku heard the song he started twerking... Vegeta was watching watching Goku up above in the studio room. Broly and Turles were just frozen from seeing Goku shake his sexy bottom. All three men got a serious nosebleed from seeing this. Turles wanted to make his move, so he decided to yike Goku from the behind. "What the-" Goku was about to say , but he didn't get the chance, before he seriously got yiked. Turles, making Goku's body twist and turned, making him pop his trunk. They both were in the perfect rhythm. Just before the song ended, Turles squeezed Goku's behind and disappered. Goku was still confused about what happen, but he didn't want to be bothered about it. He was hot and sweating. He decided to go take a break from dancing.

As Goku is taking a rest from dancing. Broly sitting at the couch."Um.. hi? Have we met before?" Goku asked. "Yes, we have met before." Broly responded. Goku eyes widen from the memory of fighting him. "I got to go.." Goku tried to escape Broly clutches thinking that he's going to destroy him. Broly quickly grabbed Goku's wrist pulling him close. Goku didn't know what to do. He quickly notices that Broly is sniffing him. Broly purrs from Goku's scent. "I can sense that your on your heat Goku." Goku can sense where this is going. He tries to wave his tail so he can be seen and helped. Broly,quickly grabbed Goku's tail. Goku's tail was one of his weaknesses. Goku's strength to get away was fading. Broly is smirking of how the way Goku has his body positioned. Goku's behind up in the air, his face close to Broly, both his hands on Broly lap, and one knee on Broly leg. "Only females get heats, not males." Goku stated. "But this one is rare." Broly Purred. Broly kissed Goku on lips, and Goku gasped at the shock, letting Broly take the advantage tasting everywhere. Goku gained back his strength and quickly push Broly off of him,running upstairs to the bathroom. He closed the door trying to figure out what's going on.

"First, I get unexpectedly yiked from someone. Two, I'm kissed by my enemy, Broly; and Three? What could happen?" He hears the door open and whips around quickly. His face turns white, meeting Vegeta. "Um... Hi Vegeta." He said very shaky.


	2. The discussion

"Hi Kakkarot. Are you ready for your birthday present?" Vegeta asked. "Yes!" Goku said excitedly. "Okay. Now close your eyes..." "Why do I-" "Just close them!" Vegeta said not to loudly. Goku closes his eyes and feels a pair lips on his. Goku stepped back a few steps in shock. "First, I get unexpectedly yiked from someone, get kissed by Broly, and get kissed by you!?" "You got yiked by Turles. It's obvious that we want be come your mate. After all, you get to have this body." Vegeta lifted up his shirt showing his muscular body. "Also, your cute, nice, fun, have sexy body, and powerful. "Aww, thanks." Goku blushes a bit. "It's going to be hard to pick." Later during their talk, Broly and Turles burst through the door saying "I WANT GOKU TO BECOME MY MATE!" after hearing their men were arguing over for Goku.

"Guys...Guys! You can stop arguing." "Well, what are we going to do since all of us are in love with you?" Turles asked. While Goku was saying about what we can do. The other three men are daydreaming once they have Goku as their mate. Broly wanting to fuck Goku senseless, Turles wanting to get married, and Vegeta wanting to claim Goku as his own and nobody else. All of the three men daydreams ended with Goku carrying their cubs. "Guys...Guys! Did you hear a word I just said?" "No, we didn't." Turles said. "Well, why don't you prove yourself worth in battle for me?" "Our powers and skills are deadly and fatal Goku." Broly said. "Oh. Then i got nothing..." Goku was about walk out the room.

"How about pleasure you?" Vegeta asked. "What do you mean?" Goku asked almost one foot out the door. "You know, fucking you senseless, making you cry our names, carry our cubs." Vegeta stated. Goku fuzzes up. "Um... I don't know about that." Goku stated. "C'mon no one can resist that sexy bubble ass of yours." Turles stated. "YOU YIKED ME!" Goku shouted. "It's not my fault that you have a big ass..." Turles said. "I am not having sex with none of you!" Goku walked back to the party. "We'll see about that." Broly said in low whisper.


	3. Broly x Goku (Begins)

Goku was sweating. He decided to go take a shower in the other bathroom of his house. He takes off his clothes and turns on the water. He checks the water until its at the right temperature. He steps in and lets out a sigh of relief. He grabs some soap and starts washing himself. As he's washing his body, he feels something breathe on the back of his neck. Goku turns around and his face turns ghostly white meeting Broly in there with him. He was about to scream until he heard a low growl/purr from Broly that silenced him. Goku was frozen. He did not dare to move when the Legendary Super Sayain is RIGHT there in FRONT of him. Broly got close to Goku and kissed him. Goku got backed up onto the wall inside the shower. "P-Please ..S-stop...Broly." "Why stop, and let my tasty treat get away?" Goku pushed Broly off of him and tried to escape, but Broly caught Goku by the tail again. "You will become my mate Goku. One way or another." He roughly kissed Goku and let his hands freely explore Goku toned, muscular body. Goku moaned a little. Broly's tail wrapped around Goku waist. "Do you want become my mate now?" Broly smirked. Goku spit out his saliva. "Ugh! I can't believe I was falling for it." Goku pushed Broly off of him and stepped out the shower and put on new clothes that were similar to the close he was wearing from before. "Goku, your on your heat." "No, I'm not. I told you only females get heats. Not males. Plus, I just came out of a nice cool shower." "Goku, males are able to get pregnant like females; but it's rare." "I told you, I'm not going to have sex with you and be busted by your nut between your legs..."Goku stated. "You sure you don't want to be busted, I can make you feel REALLY good." Broly said. "No!" Goku shouted and walked out the bathroom.


	4. Broly x Goku (Middle)

"I need watch out for myself if I'm in that situation again." "Hey Goku..." Goku turns around to respond to the voice seeing Broly. "AWWW HELL NO BROLY! I'M NOT DOING IT!" Goku shouted over the blaring music. "What? I was just going to say I'm sorry." "YOU- wait, what were you going to say?" "I was going to say I'm sorry." Broly sighed. "Are you really sorry Broly?" Goku asked. "No." Broly grabbed both Goku's wrist in his hand and chucked evily. "I told you I can't let my tasty treat get away. Before you get any funny ideas.. I'll do this." Broly grabbed Goku's tail with his other hand draining Goku's power. "No, not again. Please." Goku pleaded. "I don't think so. Today is the day you become my mate." Goku suddenly broke sweat and started feeling hot. "What? How am I feeling hot, when I didn't even start dancing?" "I told you Goku, but you didn't want to believe me." "No...No..No! I can't have heats. This can't be happening!" "I'll help you get through your heat Goku." "No!" Goku gave out a girlish scream and Broly transported both of them somewhere quiet.

"Nice room Goku." Broly sat down on Goku's bed having him on his lap. "Can I please leave!?" Having one tear roll down on his cheek. Broly licked his tear away."Don't worry, you will feel better." Broly is slightly pushing Goku and grinding on top of something that is bulging out of Broly pants; which happens to be his boner. Broly shudders in the comfortable heat that Goku's giving off. "Why are you shuddering Broly?" Goku was looked downward to where he's sitting on. Goku's face turns in horror when he notices that he's on Broly's dick and balls. "Broly..." "What Goku?" "Please get me off your DICK AND BALLS!" "Why should I Goku? I'm not letting go of you." Goku struggles to get away. "The more you struggle Goku, the more you pleasure me." "Pleasure you!? I don't want to pleasure you!" "Your doing it now." "I will never willingly mate with you!"Goku stated. "You just made my day." Broly said. "How did I?" Goku asked "You, just said **Willingly**." Broly stated. Goku growls.

Goku continues to struggle out of Broly's grip and gave up. "Fine... Do your worst to me and you will regret later on." "About time." He takes off Goku's shirt and binds his hands with Energy Rings with his own Ki. He then lays Goku down, displaying his frame and licked his neck, purring. "Your such a tasty treat Goku..." Goku blushed a little. More licking and nipping accompanied a long the way. Goku was trying to mostly resist, but he let out a little moan. "Eh. And you said no. Your body says otherwise Goku." Goku's face turned rosebud red. Broly moved further down to his pants line. "I wonder what your hiding Goku." Goku face turns extremely red.


	5. Broly x goku (End)

"I have been waiting to do this with you for a long time Goku. Including when I first saw you." Broly purred. He took off both Goku's pants and boxers. Goku was blushing deeply that his face couldn't get any redder. Broly settled between Goku's legs looking at his manhood purring. Goku heart was beating really fast. Until then, Broly took Goku's erection in his mouth, sucking slowly. "Broly..." Goku moaned. Hearing his named being called made him increase the speed of him sucking. "A-aHhh..."Goku moaned. Broly gave one final suck and Goku came in his mouth.

"This, is just the beginning Goku." Broly smirked. Goku just stared at him with no expression. Soon, Broly took off his pants, getting ready to have some"fun" with Goku. Goku looked at Broly's manhood and back up to him, gulping. Broly settled between Goku's legs alining his hips with Goku's about to push into into him. "Broly.." Goku was about to say, but Broly pushed into him forcefully. Goku let out an ear piercing screech as Broly was pushing in and out of him. "BROLY! AHHH!" Goku shouted. It felt like having your insides being torn out and being pushed back in.

Broly was enjoying himself. He felt Goku tighten around him, which put him in more pleasure. "D-damn Goku." Goku was moaning uncontrollably. "See, your body says otherwise Goku." Then the Energy Rings disappeared off of Goku's wrist's. Broly notice that Goku's not doing anything. Just taking in the pleasure and pain. "So, this is pleasure for you." Broly said still going in and out of him. Soon, as Goku heard the word pleasure, he snapped out of it. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME BROLY!" Goku then pushed Broly off of him. "I don't fucking like you!" "You weren't saying that when you were crying out my name!" "I keep on falling for that fucking trick..." Goku picked up his clothes, went and took a shower, and went back to the party.


	6. Turles x Goku

"Damn. My ass hurts more than ever. I don't think I can sit down for some time, after that brutal fucking from Broly..." Goku sighed. He starts feeling something grind on the back of his ass. "Maybe I can help." Goku turned around to the mysterious voice meeting Turles. "Bruh... I'm not going to get a second ass fucking from you or anybody else." "You sure Goku?" Turles pinching Goku's ass, smirking, and having Goku tensing up. Goku smacked Turles hand away.

"My ass already hurts from a previous ass fucking. I'm not doing it Turles." "Don't say that your backing out and turning into a pussy?" Turles teased. "I'm not a pussy Turles!" Goku stated. "Then show me what your made of Goku." "If that means me bending over to your cock, sucking it, and letting you fuck me. Then, hell the fuck no! I rather drink a whole bottle of Hennessey and get drunk." "I know you don't mean that Goku." Turles whispered in Goku's ear while nibbling on it. "Then watch me!" Goku shouted. Goku walked away to actually get Hennessey and get drunk to stay from this issue.

"Damn. I drank 3/4 out this bottle and I'm still not drunk. I must be immune to this." Goku puts the drink aside to go use the bathroom. This whole time Turles was watching him drink. He pass by and put booze in his drink. Goku came back and drank the rest of the bottle. He felt dizzy. Hiccups and being woozy accompanied along the way. Goku wanted to get some rest. He was coming up the stairs and almost collapsed, but... Turles caught him and went to his room. He put Goku on the bed and started undressing him. Turles then starts nuzzling him, smelling his heat, purring. Goku's eyes open slightly, but his eyesight was blurry. Turles slid his hand down in Goku's pants, teasing Goku's manhood. He then earns a moan from Goku. He moves his hands out of Goku pants. Then, he takes off his pants and boxers along with rest of Goku's clothes. And put something sweet on two of his fingers. He puts his fingers in Goku's mouth, and Goku licked and sucked lightly. Next, he takes his fingers out off Goku's mouth and started probing Goku's entrance.

He pushed one finger in Goku, making Goku take a sharp breath. Then adding another finger making a scissor motion, making Goku moan a little bit more. "That's it Goku..." Turles purred. Turles got on the bed, and alined his hips with Goku's and pushed into Goku slowly, feeling how tight Goku is. Goku moaned a lot louder than before. Turles tail curled around Goku's tail. Turles started at a slow pace.


	7. Broly x Goku x Turles

Both in a perfect rhythm, Turles decides to turn the tables. He turned from a slow place into a fast pace. The pain was overwhelming for Goku. Then the pain got replaced by pleasure. Also the booze in Goku's drink, made Goku's reaction and attitude completely different than before. Turles picked up Goku putting him on his lap, hitting his sweet spot, and making Goku moan uncontrollably. "More, MORE!" Goku cried. "Yes Goku, and that's what you will get. Turles purred. "Turles...?" Goku asked trying to recognize that voice. "Yes, Goku?" "Turles.." Goku was about to say, until Turles hits his sweet spot with inhuman strength. Making Goku cry out louder.

/I know Goku sound like a slut..., But that's how the story is continue only if he's drunk./

Broly was wandering around the house, while the party was going on. He went upstairs to go use the BR, but got caught up hearing something in Goku's room. He decided to go look. Walking towards Goku's door and opening it. His jaw drops down immediatly in shock and turns into anger. Meeting Turles having sex on the bed with Goku. "So.. you want to go ahead and steal my mate?" "Yea. You got a problem with it?" Turles spats out. "Oh, you know it's going to be a problem." Broly said growling. "_**Your**_ mate is already crying out for more anyway." "Hn. I gave him more pleasure than you. He even cried out my _** name**_." Yea, sure like I'm to suppose to believe that." "Let me show you." Broly smirked, picking up Goku in one arm, and taking off his pants. He then slides Goku down on his member, making Goku give out a cry. Broly then starts at a medium pace, earning a moan from Goku. Then he turned into a fast pace, making Goku moan louder. Goku lets out a scream feeling something else shoved up in his ass.

Turles pushed his member in Goku. Having two members in Goku made the pain unreal for Goku. "You think I want Goku all to yourself?" Turles asked. Broly didn't respond, he just went on fucking Goku. Turles joined in and started pushing in and out of him. As the tree continued their sexual activity, both Broly and Turles filled Goku with their seed. Both biting down in Goku's neck, drawing trails of blood, and claiming Goku as their mate. And left Goku panting and fall to asleep, while they get dress.

"Do you think that he will remember this?" Broly asked. "He won't. I put booze in his drink. It made him weak and woozy." Turles stated as they were continuing their walk out the room, closing the door...


	8. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

Okay, I am being forced to wright this by my brother. If your feeling like "why don't this person us shaft instead of ass all the time and other words to be very descriptive." That's also being forced by my brother. Also if you have any ideas of how I can make the story better. Please message me about what I can do. And tell me if its a good story so far. I'll try to be updated everyday. I work on this story during Monday through Friday. So please message me during those days. Thank you for reading this. 12/4/14


	9. The Confession

_**Hours later... Goku wakes up**_

"Boy my ass hurts more than ever. What's this on my neck?" Goku scents a familiar scent on his body, but doesn't know who. He doesn't want to get into that. Goku looks in the mirror and sees blood trails. "How did my neck bleed?" He cleans off the blood and touches the other side of his neck feeling pain. "There's another one!? And these are bite marks" He sat on bed trying to figure out who he saw before he passed out.

"Before I get anything sorted out, I'm going to take a shower." He took a shower and came out in 5 minutes later being fully dressed. He sits down on the bed, trying to figure out the solution to the problem. Struggling to remember, he finds the answer. It was Turles. Turles was the last person Goku spoke to. Being filled up with rage transformed Goku into SSJG. Goku stormed out his room going to find Turles. Meeting Turles standing by the stairs. "Turles!" Goku screamed making Turles spit out his drink, startled. Turles turned around finding Goku angry as a bull that is about to kill him.

Goku walked up to him, sensing the the same scent from Turles was on him. "Come with me." "Why do I-" Turles said before he got painfully interrupted being pulled by the ear into Goku's room. Goku closed the door and ordered Turles to sit on the bed. "So called me over to give me lap dance. I guess this is like the best day for me."

"Turles." "What Goku?" "Why do I have a bite mark on neck?" "I don't know what your talking ab-" Turles was about to finish before he got paused by Goku. "Don't give me none of that crap! You bit me and your scent was on me while I asleep _**naked**_. How did I get naked Turles? I do remember having clothes on. Also, we had an discussion about me not having sex with you. So your wrong. You had sex with me, when I said not to. Goku got on the bed having Turles pinned on the bed about to beat the living crap out of him.

Turles was filled with guilt. About to have himself getting an ass whooping was not what he expected. Goku was about to land a puch in Turles chest, until he got restrained unexpectedly by Broly. He was force to get off of Turles. "Broly do you know who bit me?" "It was me and Turles." Goku face goes in shock. "Broly, do you know how to shut hell up!? "Turles drug you when you were drinking a bottle of Hennessey. I was going to use the BR, but heard something in your room. You and him were having sex and you were crying out more and more. Then I went having sex with you and both of us at the same time. I bit your neck claiming you as my mate as he did. I'm sorry Goku. I couldn't resist touching and loving you even if you said no. I'm sorry." "You fool! Why would you tell him!?" Turles shouted. "It was the right thing to do and it's his birthday!" Broly shouted back. Broly tail hung down with sadness and guilt.

Turles was filled with rage and attacked Broly. Broly struggling trying to get Turles off of him. Goku tried to help Broly to get Turles off him, but gets punch. Turles stops what he was doing and looked at Goku. Goku was furious. "You had no right to drug me, bite me, have sex with me, and claim me as your mate. And what's the next thing; oh I get punched in the corner of my mouth making it bleed." Goku wiped off the blood and fought Turles. Goku pinned Turles down once again and punched him straight in the chest, making him whimper out in agony. While Broly saw them fighting, he saw the tears of Goku's falling fast down his cheek as in _**"This my birthday and you do this to**_** me.**". Goku gets kick off and get grabbed by the tail. "I guess I have to make you my mate by force." Turles chuckled evily.

"Broly help please.." Broly rushed over and knocked Turles out cold. Goku was let free and got up, but Broly was still depressed and sad. Broly was walking out the room. Until, he felt somebody arms around him. "I accept your apology Broly. The truth is all I needed." Goku said hugging him from behind. This made tears come out of Broly eyes as in "_**Thank You**_** Goku.**"


	10. A Baby?

_** Later... The party finishes and people leaves.  
><strong>_

Vegeta is cleaning up the the leftover mess. Goku and Broly meets up with him. "Do you need help Vegeta?" "Yea. Go get a broom and help sweep." He said while working. "Okay." Goku walked off to get a broom. "That means you too Broly.." "O-Okay." Broly studderd. He met up with Goku having his hindquarters in air to get 2 brooms, making him blush. "Uh... Goku? You got it?" "Yea, I got it." Goku said while handing Broly the broom, seeing him blushing. Goku knew what Broly was blushing about. "Stop looking at my hindquarters." Goku purred in Broly's ear before walking away having his tail swipe against Broly's muscular arm.

Broly heart was racing. His mind thinking "_**Did he purred and swipe his tail on me?! He purred in my ear."**_"Broly!" Vegeta shouted interrupting his thinking. "Coming!" Broly said back. "i hate doing clean up work with out music. What music do you want to hear?" He asked Vegeta. "You can put on "Dj Lilman Anthem." Vegeta suggested. "Okay." Broly came back seeing Vegeta and Goku dancing. He mostly paid attention on Goku, who was doing "Bang Bang Bang. Rotate for me, and Get sexy part." This made Broly faint from seeing him dance. -_**Beautiful, grace, sexy, and heart racing were the only things that he thought about Goku before he passed out.-**_

_**Few Hours Pass By...**_

"Broly...Broly...Broly!" Goku called his name trying to wake him up. Broly still doesn't wakes up. Goku picks up Broly's tail having a plan. "This is the last time i'm going to call you... Broly!" He still doesn't wakes up. "That's it." Goku bit the end the Broly's tail, sending him slight pain and arousal. Broly wakes up. Broly looks up and stairs at Goku who has his tail in his mouth. "I was trying to wake you up."Goku stated still with the tail in his mouth. Broly slightly grows a boner and his chuckling about the fact that Goku is on top over him and his tail is in Goku's mouth. "Get you mind out of the gutter Broly. Goku stated while taking the tail out of his mouth. "I only did this to wake you up..." "Yea sure." Broly said while shifting a little making Goku go on top other area. "What the hell am I sitting on. I already know I'm sitting on you." Goku figures it out and looks back at Broly with a little smile. "Such a naughty boy." Goku said, making Broly chuckle a bit. "Come on guys, you both can stop your sexual foreplay. We only have a few more things to clean up." Both Goku and Broly blushes when they heard "_**sexual foreplay"**_. Vegeta walked back the two rooms to finish up cleaning. Goku placed his hand on top of Broly's arousal, making Broly smile and moan a bit. "Save and hold that for later." Goku purred into Broly's ear while leaning in close. Broly purred a bit and licked Goku's neck lightly, still purring."Come on I want to hear you say it." Goku stated as he rubs Broly's arousal a little harder and faster. "Okay!" Broly whines as Goku teases Broly through his pants, making him near his release.

Broly keeps on whining, wanting to release. "Someone wants to let go doesn't he? I guess saving that for later will happen now." Broly frantically licks Goku's neck, kisses him, whines, pleads with his hazel brown eyes, and purrs to beg Goku to let him release.(He's acting like a pet OwO) "I did only this to wake you up and to get you back for looking at my backside; but I'll do it. Broly's finally gets what he wants from Goku. "But. We will not speak of this again. Okay?" Broly nods quickly. Goku went down to Broly's area and unzipped his pants zipper. Broly's tail waves frantically for excitement. Soon as the zipper was pulled down, Broly's erection popped up from his shorts as tall and proud it can be. Goku sighs and gets ready to do something that he never wanted to do. Precum leaks from the top of Broly's erection. Goku got closer and licked the tip making Broly squeal with pleasure. Goku kept licking, until he took the whole erection in his whole mouth. Broly's back arched with extreme pleasure. "G-G-Goku?" "Hmpf?" Goku said with his muffled mouth. "I'm sorry." Broly shoved his erection down in Goku's throat releasing. Goku swallows all of it. "Goku? Can I do it with you?" "What do mean?" "You know..." Broly said blushing while looking away from Goku's gaze. "Oh. Well you did it already... about two times." "Well, can we talk about this somewhere private?' "Okay." "Lets Go living room room"

As they reach their destination, closing the door, a weird feeling builds up inside of Broly. He wants Goku. "Broly are you okay?" Goku said while getting comfortable on the couch. "Sorry Goku..." "Wait wha-" Goku was saying until he was unexpectedly kissed by Broly. He felt Goku heart beating on his chest. Unexpectedly, he notice that Goku was returning the kiss. "I will.."Goku moaned into kiss. "I want to have a baby.." Goku eyes shot open. "A baby? How's that possible?" Remember I told you about your heat? That means you can also have a female reproductive system." "How do you know all of this?" "I just know. Now about that baby" Broly looks at Goku with puppy eyes. "Fine." Goku sighs. "What will Vegeta say? You now he has it in for me. " Goku said getting up walking towards the bathroom. "I would like to see him try." As Broly waits, he starts to get impatient. He wants Goku. (Boy, he got the separation anxiety)- Goku gets in the shower and starts humming a song while he is quietly walked in the bathroom. Goku didn't know that was Broly who walked in. "Hey beautiful." Broly said coming up behind Goku's back. Goku screamed seeing Broly naked.

TBC


End file.
